


刺杀未遂后

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Ninja
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 武士藻x忍者厨。





	1. 酒馆里的性感与性冷淡

【索香】刺杀未遂后  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

1.酒馆里的性感与性冷淡

“一个人坐着多无聊啊，我陪你喝一杯吧？”女人拨弄着她引以为傲的金色大波浪卷发，走近窝在角落里喝酒的绿发男人。

这个绿发男人便是罗罗诺亚索隆，山治要杀的对象。

女人身上有种若有若无的清新香气诱惑了索隆的鼻子。这是葡萄柚花和小苍兰沐浴晨光时散发的干净纯粹的味道。

她将酒杯递到索隆面前，碧蓝眼眸里流动着暧昧与危险。索隆看了看那杯冒气泡的橙红色鸡尾酒，没有伸手去接。

见索隆一动不动，她有些尴尬又有些羞赧地撇了他一眼，似乎责怪他不解风情。但她没有放弃眼前的男人，反而更加靠近些，酥胸轻轻地摩擦着索隆那结实粗壮的手臂。

“你干什么。”索隆问道，单凭语气无法揣测他此刻正在想什么，但女人认定他不讨厌自己的靠近。

“找你喝酒啊。”她又把酒杯移近些，这次快要碰上索隆的唇瓣了。

当女人以为索隆终于要接过酒杯而暗自得意时，他只是挥手一扫，把酒杯打落在地，两三粒透明冰块和玻璃碴子混杂在一起，橙红色液体染花了碎花地毯，竟有几分别样的美丽。

女人眼中有片阴影一闪而过，嘴角弯下，嗔怒道：“不喝就不喝，还洒我一身。”她瞄见自己穿的白色木耳花边立领衬衫已经湿掉了，布料紧紧地贴在她娇嫩雪白的肌肤上，两粒粉色果实迎着凉风微微颤抖着。

“滚。”索隆冷眼看她。

她哼了一声，原本的娇羞柔媚顷刻消失不见，取而代之的只有冷酷与不屑。“为什么？我以为你会喜欢。”

“喜欢什么，喜欢被人算计？”修长有力的手指已经搭在了侧腰上的剑柄，似乎女人再说一句他就拔剑而出。“酒有问题，我闻出来了。别以为我不知道你在搞鬼。”

女人笑着后退一步，与索隆保持着她认为安全的距离。这个男人真的不简单，尤其是他有着野兽般的直觉。“该说你聪明呢，还是愚钝呢？”

“随你怎么说。”索隆顿了顿，脸色有些古怪。忽而他抬起大拇指，抚上她娇艳欲滴的红唇。“但我知道你不够聪明。”

没料到索隆突兀的动作，女人一惊，抓住他的手腕。定睛一看，索隆的指头上残留着她的唇釉以及鲜血。

“你看，你连自己流鼻血了都不知道，不是白痴是什么。”索隆趁她失神之际抽回右手，那里有几个指印开始泛红。

这女人不一般，有练武的底子。难道她刚才给我喂酒是想杀了我？索隆心想。但不管怎么样，这里他不能再呆下去了。他还有事去忙。

索隆走后，恢复原状的山治愤怒地甩起手臂，拳头一下一下砸在墙壁上发出咚咚巨响。掌柜见状连忙上前阻止。

他没好气地离开那家酒馆，路过大树时泄愤似地狠狠踢了一脚，树枝咔嚓一声断裂下来。

怎么会失败？！之前搜集到的情报说索隆喜欢喝酒，自己跟踪他来到酒馆，还委身弄了个色诱术变成前凸后翘的性感女郎，他堂堂大男人哪里受过这种屈辱！没想到计划失败，临终不小心流鼻血还被那小子嘲弄一番。

湿身的诱惑，是个男人都会把持不住吧。索隆到底是怎么想的？

可恶！

要不是他接到的任务白纸黑字写明是“暗杀”，绝对不能引起惊动，他打死也不会对一块又硬又臭的石头抛眉传情。

这个S级任务上周一下达至山治手里，他就马不停蹄地来到索隆所在的村落，为尽快完成任务，他走遍村落大大小小的酒馆打听消息，两宿未合眼。哦，这样说也不对，山治不是想抱怨什么，倒是乐在其中，毕竟酒馆是个适合艳遇与调情的地方。他只想赶紧除掉名单上的人，然后痛痛快快地与歌姬舞娘成天腻在一起而已。

只是山治千算万算，却算不出索隆是个性冷淡。

还是说，那家伙那里不行？

啧啧啧。

现在想这些屁用都没有。只好使第二计了。下次做回个男人与他堂堂正正打一场，就算走漏风声也罢。

其实比起暗地里使绊子，山治更喜欢光明正大地决斗，虽然他是个忍者，别人都说忍者是躲在暗处里秘密行动的狠角色，不能轻易暴露真身，不能轻易流露感情。他现在做不到。

可能做得到，却不想这样做，色诱并下毒什么的。

因为他心里有个声音告诉他，索隆不应该是那种死法。


	2. 死胡同决斗与乍泄的春光

2.死胡同决斗与乍泄的春光

第二次暗杀索隆的时候，山治蒙上了面巾。他再也不会犯傻去色诱索隆了，那个混蛋绿藻头一点情趣都没有，活该一辈子单身。

很快山治便追着索隆拐进死胡同。

“出来吧。”索隆利落地抽出和道一文字，剑锋划破空气发出尖锐的嗡嗡声，“我知道你跟踪我。”

一个漂亮的翻身，山治从灰褐屋檐跃下。索隆不知道能让他看清对方的轮廓的，是月光，还是在胡同口嬉戏的孩童们手里提的灯笼的亮光。他只知道，站在他对面的是个身形匀称修长的男人，而且身手不凡。

山治才反应过来他们所处的地方是什么模样。“你不知道这是死路一条？不对，你肯定知道，你对这一带很熟。所以你故意把我引到这里，有什么目的？”

“这话该我问你。你是谁？跟踪我有什么目的？”索隆半眯着眼想看清男人的五官，无奈男人的脸一半被蒙住，一半融入夜色之中。

“我是谁不重要，重要的是你会死在我手上。”对上索隆的剑尖，山治依旧毫无惧色，瞬间扔出手里的苦无。

“少废话，你杀不死我的。”索隆挥剑打飞迎面而来的利器，剑气如猛龙出海般直逼山治。

他早已察觉有人跟踪自己，也预料到来者不善，他是不想在没弄清对方意图之前轻举妄动而已。所以他故意绕了不少弯路，看看那人要跟着自己跟到什么时候，没想到自己兜进死胡同。

嗯，索隆不是故意把山治引入死路的，他只不过是又迷路了。

两人交手不下几十回合，身上都挂了彩。尽管暂时看不出孰胜孰败，然而山治明白再这样下去就糟糕了，索隆肯定也会猜到——

“你的忍具快用完了吧？”果不其然，他猜中了。

“从头到尾，你都没使出你的忍术和体术，为什么？”索隆一边防守一边试图从男人口中套出有用的信息，“你不使尽全力是无法打败我的。”

“你不也是只用一把剑？”山治被扰了心神，一时大意撞上索隆的和道一文字，即使只是剑背也震得胸疼。

山治吃痛地半弓下身子，气喘吁吁。这时索隆快步走向前，一把扯掉他的面巾。

那是一位绝美的男人。金发碧眼，眉如圈状，一拢紧身黑衣此刻已破烂不堪，露出完美的一字型锁骨和结实健美的大腿，再往上一点点，男人那里刚好被仅存的单薄衣布遮挡住，如果起风，难保不会春光乍泄，会是……

索隆想得出神，竟忘了自己下一步要做什么。

“去死吧你！”山治抬脚踢中索隆下颚。天杀的！这个绿藻头色眯眯看着我干嘛！

索隆一下子清醒过来，伸手扳住山治的腰肢试图保持平衡。但他失败了，跌倒在地上，叹了口气，过了一会儿又似想起什么愉悦的事情一般轻笑出声。

怀里抱着的不是那个男人，而是一桩木头。看来那个男人用了替身术，真身已经逃走了。

索隆知道他还会来找自己，所以他一点儿也不担心，反而更加期待。

一个人静下来的时候就会胡思乱想，索隆明白自己现在应集中精力思考怎么走回家，而不该去想刚才男人抬脚时自己看到的他内裤的花色。


	3. 圈眉才不是什么梦中情人

3.圈眉才不是什么梦中情人

索隆本以为那个忍者逃了以后，不用过多久他就会带齐各种忍具来找自己，继续执行他的任务。他想象了一下那个场景，可能在他找路回家的时候藏身于沿途某片屋檐上，或者隐匿在暗得伸手不见五指的拐角处，可能早已潜伏在自己家中的某个角落，例如攀上了宅院里最高的那棵樱花树，半卧在繁茂的花枝间，笑自己什么时候会察觉到他，例如爬进随意隆起的被子里，等自己一躺下就抽刀抹了自己脖子，又例如趁自己熟睡之际从窗外吹根渗着剧毒的银针进来，刺中自己的太阳穴什么的。

总之索隆告诫自己要十分警惕，尽管他从来也不掉以轻心，早已养成了将三把刀放在枕边才能入眠的习惯，那一夜他更是将他的宝贝和道一文字拢在怀里，时时刻刻为迎战做准备。

他知道他很兴奋，难得遇见旗鼓相当的对手的快感，即将浴血奋战的快感，一支支利箭般迅速从心脏窜向大脑，令他头皮发麻。

天花板上浮现了男人的脸，依然是一半被蒙住，一半融入夜色之中。有人！难道是他？索隆追索着那只令人难忘的碧蓝色眼眸，而他聚精会神去看的时候一切又消失无踪。

好像刚才只是个幻觉一般。

索隆闭上眼睛，仔细地聆听周遭空气的流动，没有发现任何异样。再缓缓地睁开眼，天花板上什么都没有，只有黑暗凝视着他。

他明白了，刚才那个身影只不过是自己回想起那人时眼前出现的幻象罢了。月光无法洒进这间卧室的上空，他又怎么可能看见刚才的种种呢？

许是自己在这一两个时辰内不停想他的结果。

后来索隆昏昏沉沉地睡着了。正所谓日有所思夜有所梦，他梦见那个长着奇怪眉毛的忍者。

梦见他们盘腿坐在一起，有说有笑的喝着酒，气氛相当融洽，全然不像两个生死决斗的敌人。

有片细长的叶子恰巧飘落在他金灿灿的头发上，索隆放下盛酒的碗，抬手轻轻帮他拂去，顺便摸了一把柔顺的发丝。圈圈眉错愕地眨了眨眼，对自己说：“……”

说了什么，索隆到底是没能听清。或许没有碍事的面巾挡住才能更好地读懂对方的唇形，这么一想，索隆那颗心脏开始蠢蠢欲动。“让我再看一次你的脸。”他自己也搞不懂这种疯狂滋长的感觉。

圈圈眉闻言，微微抬起下巴，主动解开后脑勺的系扣，将面巾随手一扬，高傲与洒脱显露得恰到好处。

索隆第一次见他是在月黑风高的夜晚，看得并不真切，而现在他终于看清了对方的脸。这个男人有着如凝脂般细腻白皙的皮肤，却一点儿也没有女人的那种阴柔的美感，高挺的鼻梁下两瓣薄唇微微张开，顺着优美的下颌弧线往下看，这个男人还留了一撮性感的小胡子。

……

梦醒。

怎么就没了？这种不上不下的感觉，怪难受的。

不对，他又想发生点什么呢？如果可以继续下去，他们会发生什么呢？

梦中情人？呸呸呸，什么鬼？

索隆告诫自己别想下去了。他有些恼火，一为不可理喻的梦境，二为那人昨晚没来杀自己。

害他惦记着又迟迟不现身。

“我真是高估了那个圈眉的胆量。”索隆边想边吐出嘴边叼着的一根草，愤愤地说，“呿，也不知道是他的任务还是我的任务，人家吊儿郎当的，我倒是先上心了。其实不过如此。”

青绿色斜插进泥土里，竟如被钉住了根一般伫立着，可见索隆力道之大，也只有这样他才觉得内心好受了些。

忽觉这颜色与梦中落叶极为相似，又有些怅然若失。

也罢，如今我有更重要的任务该去完成，路飞的事不能耽搁下去了。索隆精神一振，抓过身旁的和道一文字，利用单刀撑地站起身子，全然不顾细屑草根还粘在衣摆上，便大步流星地往路飞宅邸走去。


	4. 两个有着相似命运的少年

4.两个有着相似命运的少年

索隆是一名剑士。跟弯腰插秧的农民不同，跟教人读书识字的先生不同，他必须常年舔着锋刃上的血，他从不知道今天过后还有没有明天。

索隆不是一名普通的剑士。他的姓氏决定了他要一辈子效忠于蒙奇家族，效忠于路飞少主。少主，即年轻的君主，实际上索隆不这么叫他，他只会直呼其名，不仅由于他们打小认识且关系亲密，还因为路飞已经不是君主了，再那么叫只会惹来不必要的麻烦。

十九年前，路飞还没出生，索隆两岁。

路飞的母亲无意中撞破皇室里正酝酿着的一桩夺权阴谋。为了保住胎中婴儿，她请求带上医师乔巴秘密出宫，去寻一个隐蔽而安全的地方呆着，对外声称自己得了重病卧床不起，并不准他人探视。两个月后，她在这片默默无闻的忍村里生下了路飞，然后大出血而死，乔巴也无力回天。

紧接着国家发生了一场浩大的动荡，蒙奇家族、罗罗诺亚家族一夜消失。也不知是否值得庆幸，她早死一步，所以无需得知被屠族的噩耗，临死前她还幻想着，在不久的将来，丈夫一定会把路飞接回去。

十二年前，路飞七岁，索隆九岁。

索隆无法忘记那一天，一位自称知道所有真相的医师乔巴出现在他面前，说他自己寻遍各地终于找回自己，并且对自己讲了许多往事。他微微蹙眉，拒绝道：“我不认识什么路飞，我也不属于什么家族。我就是我。”

听索隆的语气是真的无所谓，意识到这一点，乔巴急得眼睛都湿润了：“看发色准没错，你只是当时太小了还不懂事，所以才不知道，你就是罗罗诺亚家族的唯一幸存者，路飞也是，我想你们可以互相理解的。呐，索隆，帮帮路飞吧。”

“互相、理解、吗？”两个有着相似命运的少年互相理解吗？索隆的眉头皱得更深。

“嗯嗯，索隆！”一想起那些不堪回首的往事，乔巴便多了几分哽咽，“蒙奇家族和罗罗诺亚家族是多年交好的。如果当年没有君主的极力庇护，或许连你也……”

“这么说，我这条命……我知道了。”索隆一旦下定决心就不再犹豫和疑惑，英气的剑眉慢慢舒展开来，“如果那个叫路飞的小子值得我去帮，我也随时可以把这条命还给他。”

“真是太感动了，索隆，你重情重义，呜呜呜。”乔巴激动得语无伦次，“你和路飞一定能成为世界上最好的朋友的，呜呜呜。”

“好了，你别哭了，明天带我去找路飞吧。”索隆悄悄地捏紧剑穗，指尖微不可查地颤抖着，“既然如此，我要更加努力练习才是。”

于是，一个九岁的绿发少年，从此默默地承受起两人的复仇重任。

最近日子过得并不太平，会不会跟以前那件事情有关？难道有人查出自己和路飞的真实身份了？如果真是如此，他现在是否要将这一切告诉路飞？

索隆转念间否定了这个想法：不，先不用告诉路飞，他太容易冲动了，我可以自己查出来。

这些年来，他和路飞的感情已经沉淀得足够深厚了。他明白，就算现在突然告诉他，其实自己不是罗罗诺亚家族的人，或路飞不是蒙奇家族的人，他也会拼尽全力帮助他，护他周全。只因为，他们是世界上最好的朋友，与家国血泪无关，与受人所托无关，与功名利禄无关。

要杀路飞的人，来一个杀一个，来一双杀一双。

索隆又跑了几个附近的村落去调查情况。再次见到山治，已经是四天后的事情了。


End file.
